onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Marcus Junior/Chapter 651: Substitute!
Hey it's MJ long time no review but since Neo didn't do it yet I might as well do it for the sake of old times! Here goes nothing: (Warning this ontains spoilers and 18+ jokes, I am not resposable for any harm done wither by mental images, choking, or falling of the char) Cover: First of the straw hats in animal version look exactly the same, of course ignoring the feathers, fur, claws, fangs, horns, diferent body structure, diferent defense mechanism, diferent sexual orientation, etc... *Robing looks fly like a g6; *Brook is a friking girafe, or a zebra... maybe a horse? Ostrich with teeth? You decide! *Zoro is defying gravity or something srsly look at his feet is that normal and I'm just picky? *Chopper looks exactly the same... Chopper: I'm a reinder damit! *luffy is identical just with golden fur! He must sell well in the black market *Sanji has the horns (probably you wont understand the joke but X and other portuguese people will) *Franky is just being SUPA! *Chameleon Ussop Y U NO CAMOUFLAGE? *Cat nami <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 Chapter itself Oh god the palace looks like a chocolate diped, deep fried, strawberry cookie cake! ^^^^^ that should should exist! Anyways: Aparently the SH get the treasures if they can catch Fertilizer Caribou, Shirahoshi is scared as always talking to little barbie nami; we have some dialogue from the other SH's tough not as amusing as teh fact that Hachi looks like he has his face waving in the wind Quick change to the demigod trio who found caribou and his treasure wich must weight like 50 tons cause they have trouble puting it in their back dispite training with 2 ton weights like it's nothing Upon walking trough the kingdom the complete oposite way Zoro said they should cause e all know it's the wrong direction they stumble upon *dramatic dog stare* (Sorry didn't have the budget to buy a praire dog) MR AND MS RANDOM er.. I mean MS. Furball (if shes a woman) and MR. Tea Bag Ms. Furball is menacing peple with her fugly but cute face and then takes out his glasses and MOTHER OF GOD! It's the sharingan! I MEANT TINY EYES! I got you there didn't I? *crickets* The citizens are fan gasming over luffy's stroll and he acidentaly dooms everyone in FI saying that he ate Big MOM's candy... Smooth moove scumbag Luffy! And whats worst he ate all 10 tons! Mr. tea bag steps in! get it it's a pun...*crickets* Go away you pests! And he likes tea aparently, we would make good friends in that regard btu he speaks french but he dosen't say Sacre Bleu! French stereotype keeps talking about how he has a crush on his captain and how she loves candy instead of him and how she will rape them if they don't have pay up! Just like good old Godfather just the female version of that with extra fat in the curves! Sudenly I regret eating something when reading the chapter cause seeing big mom is the same as 2 girls 1 cup extra long edition with deleted scenes with some guro hentai mixed in the putrid deluxe milkshake of uglyness! The island looks tasty and so does the 3 eyed girl! If you know what I mean wink wink! Mister midget apears with his big ass sheated buterknife and talks to the acid spiting cross bread of a whale and a human about how he burned the island cause the butter was to hard for his knife! a.k.a they didn't give him candy Also Big moma discovers FI wont be giving her the 10 tons of cavity nightmare wich makes her...Well you know it's bad when her speech ballon is bigger than the island Sanji day dreams no how sexy big moma should be wich I agree on his imagination but Luffy dosen't like the idea of FI burning down right after a civil war! Cause you know how they say a disaster never strikes alone! Yada yada yada Pekoms wants to change the payment for money cause kid is rocking rolling in the new world yada yada yada Luffy declares war on big mom, no biggie yada yada yada and then the chapter ends! Thats all folks hope you enjoyed! A like and a Fave would be nice and subscribe if you wnat! 'Random guy:'Your not on youtube you like whore! Shitty random people Category:Blog posts